El futuro y sus secretos
by Mariko Akatsuki
Summary: Unos misteriosos niños han aparecido para ayudar a zombie-loan, solo que no son zombies y parecen estar muy involucrados con Chika,Michiru y Shito. Una historia que combina el amor con la amistad y demuestra la importancia del futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada me gustaría pedir disculpas porque en la historia hay tal vez parecido con las series Sailor Moon y Elfen Lied en algunos aspectos , es que me gustaron mucho esas partes y no se me ocurria nada más pero la historia es completamente diferente, o al menos lo intenté. La niña que inventé corresponde a mi nombre de usuario y ese nombre debe aclarar que me gusto y no porque era un nombre de la segunda serie mencionada,realmente me gustó.Ahora sí, empezaré:**

Tras el accidente, Chika y Shito habían muerto y vuelto a zombie-loan. Bekko les había hecho recordar todo y las cosas habían vuelto a la "normalidad".

Chika y Michiru caminaban juntos bajo el ardiente sol por el "jardín" de los dormitorios. Se suponía que allí debería estar mejor que adentro,pero la verdad que el lugar era un horno ellos parecian dos pollos a las brasas y eso que no era temporada de calor.

-Que calor ¿No?-dijo Michiru

-Que comentario tan inteligente-le respondio este.

Ella parecio ofendida, pero luego río. Chika tenía razón.

Michiru sacó una botella de agua del bolso que colgaba mientras Chika la miraba con sorpresa,al notar su persistente mirada deseosa ella le sonrio y le convidó

-¿Quieres?

Chika ni respondió le arrebató el agua y tomo la mayor parte. Cuando Michiru quizo reclamar el agua este,divertido, la levantó bien arriba y corrió con tal de que ella no pudiera agarrarla.

-¡No es justo!¡Es mío!

-¡Que egoísta, si lo quieres ven a buscarlo,Gopher!

Él dejo de correr y se le puso de frente para seguir jugando, pero Michiru no pudo frenar a tiempo y acabaron los dos en el suelo uno encima del otro y completamente rojos pero esta vez no del calor del se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir, Chika fue el primero que habló:

-¡Go-Gopher!¡Quítate de encima!-sonrojado al extremo y tratando de evitar su mirada a toda costa cosa que Michiru imitó con un entrecortado sí.

Se levantaron rápidamente sin mirarse, aun con un tono carmesí en sus intentó nuevamente dsculparse pero en ese momento un destello inesperado que iluminó el cielo la distrajo y todavia más la niña que caía, caía y caía hacia...

-¡HUUUAAAA!-fue lo que gritó Chika cuando la niña le cayó encima acabando en la misma posicion en la que antes estaban él y Michiru. Esta última no pudo evitar enojarse cuando los vió, era tonto los sabía pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo, así que trato de alejar a la pequeña gritandole ¡¿Que haces aquí y quien eres?!La niña levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Era muy linda y realmente sorprendió a Michiru; tenía el cabello como esta, solo que largo color rosa con dos mechones pero mas cortos, flequillo puntiagudo y en la parte central mas largo y ojos color ámbar. Vestía un traje de marinero completamente azul con un moño rojo con el centro con un corazon rosa y zapatos chica se levantó y observó a Michiru con una mirada que le decia que haberle hablado en ese tono no era nada bueno, Michiru trató de evitar la mirada y volvió a la carga:

- ¡¿Tu quién eres?!

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para hablarme así, estorbo?!

-¿E-estorbo?

-Eso es lo que eres ¿no? No deberías hablarle asi a alguien que recién conoces.

-¡No estas dando muy buen ejemplo; y dime quien eres!

La niña bufó y se llevó las manos a la cintura :Me llamo Mariko. Akatsuki se levantó del suelo con sorpresa (aún no lo habia hecho) y la miró, la niña le devolvio la mirada, aquella mirada...

-Bueno, nos vemos ¡Adios!-salió corriendo

Chika vió como la niña se alejaba,la siguió con la mirada hasta se perdió en un callejó ya no había que perder más tiempo, su trabajo los necesitaba.

-Llegan tarde-les dijo Bekko cuando vió a Michiru, Chika y Shito cruzar la puerta de la oficina-si ustedes dos quieren recuperar sus vidas es mejor que comiencen a trabajar.

-Si,si, lo sabemos,ferryman.

-No es gratificante que sea tan estricto¿no, Chika?-dijo una desconocida voz-Nos volvemos a ver,tal como dije-sonriendo levantó una mano a modo de saludo-¡Hola Chika!-y bajando la intencidad de la emoción miro más al costado-Shito, dueña de aquella vos era la misteriosa niña que había caido del los miraba con sentada al reves en una silla al frente del escritorio de Bekko y apoyando el mentón en sus brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo como alguien que tiene toda la razon y lo sabe.

-¿Qué-Qué que haces que aquí?-preguntó asustada Michiru.

-Veo que conocen a Mariko-kun-dijo Bekko mientras miraba las caras confundidas de Michiru y Chika y aún más la de Shito quien no tenía ni idea de quien era ella-Les interesará saber lo que quiere proponer.

En ese momentó la puerta de la oficina se abré y aparece un niño agitado,evidentemente por mucho esfuerzo fisico. Tenia el cabello color celeste con algunos tonos más oscuros y ojos color rojo vino. Enojado señala a Mariko.

-¡Tú!

-¡Guau!¿Que te paso a Shingo? Te ves cansado-le dijo ella con tono burlón.

-¡Dijiste que me esperarías Akatsuki, no tienes palabra!

-¡Tardas mucho y aunque sea tu compañera eso no quiere decir que sea tu perro!¡Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido nos conocemos de años!

Todos intercambiaron miradas esa situacion recordaba a algo.

-Lamentó interrumpir esta hermosa conversación pero dime pequeño ¿Que quieres?-dijo Bekko.

-Perdón por haber entrado asi, lo siento mucho no fue intencion solo que ella-y dirigió una mirada fulminante a Mariko, la cual lo miraba enojada y desafiante-realmente me saca de quicio.

-¡Puede ser pero Riko-Riko se ha comportado hasta ahora amablemente con nosotros, con confianza como si nos conociera de siempre !¿No es así Kenken, Konkon?-dijo Yuuta mientras le servia té a los tres recien llegados.

Shingo(en forma chibi) desentendido ,continuo -¿Riko-Riko?¿Así que asi te ha puesto Yuuta, Akatsuki?No importa, vengo por lo mismo que ella-y señaló a Mariko-soy su compañero, me llamo Tachibana Shingo.

El té salió disparado de la boca de Shito:-¡¿Akatsuki?!¡¿Tachibana?!¡¿Que significa todo esto?!

-¡Por favor cálmate Shito-kun!-dijo Michiru mientras trataba inutilmente que él volviera a su asiento-Escuchemos a que vienen.

-¡Al fin!-Mariko se acomodó mejor en la silla-Shingo y yo vinimos a trabajar aquí para cubrir -mirando a Michiru-no tenemos anillos negros, estamos vivos.

Chika la miró -¿Entonces que deudas saldan?

Mariko lo miró y sonrió y le respondio-las suyas.

-¿Las nuestras?¿Por qué?Y ademas que pueden hacer es un trabajo peligroso.

-Tenemos motivos. Y No te fijes tanto en nuestro aspecto que no somos fragiles,somos más fuertes de lo que ustedes piensan-y mirando a Shingo-sobre todo yo.¡Haremos dinero!

En los dormitorios...

En la habitación de Michiru, la dueña del cuarto, Shito, Chika y Koyomi que ya estaba al tanto de todo, dicutían sobre la situación.

-Así que no saben quienes son realmente esos niños y que quieren.

-Eso cierto, pero dicen que van a trabajar para ayudar a pagar nuestras deudas no creo que sean un peligro-dijo Michiru hasta que un ¡HOLA! de atras de ella la interrumpía, dio la vuelta ,para ver a Mariko, apoyada por un brazo contra el marco de la puerta,sonriendo como siempre con el ceño fruncido y mirandolos.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!

-La señorita Mariko y el joven Shingo viven aquí ahora.

Todos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al descubrir a la Directora sentada con ellos: Mis superiores me lo han ordenado y no entiendo por que ¿Podría usted explicarmelo Mariko-san? La niña la miro aún sin perder la sonrisa y contesto: Claro, pero ellos pueden hacerlo mejor que yo-y señalo a Akatsuki Yuuri y Momoka ¡La familia de Chika!

-¡Momoka!-Chika corrió para abrazarla pero ella lo corrio con el brazo porque le bloqueaba la pantalla. A este no le importó y siguió sonriendo con Mariko a su lado: ¡Que linda es!¿Cierto,Chika? Riendo, Chika le sonrió y le dió la razon con alegría: ¡Hermosa!¡Y tu también!Los dos se miraron el padre de Chika no se movio, intentaba mantener una imagen frente a la directora ,y ,explico que él y su hija se iban de viaje y que Mariko no tendria con quien quedarse asi que, abrazando a Chika,¡Mariko se tendria que quedar con en los dormitorios con su primo!

Chika gritó sorprendido:¡¿Primo?!¡Yo no tengo primos! Mariko le puso una mano al hombro y sonriendo le dijo:Hola, primito.

-¡¿QQUUUUUÉEEEE?!-sonó.

**N/A:Por falta de tiempo no pude continuar , faltaba poco menos de la mitad , perdonen pero nunca pensé mucho en el principio ,más bien pensé en el resto. Tampoco se explicar muy bien las razones o motivos pero hare un esfuerzo.**


	2. Un picnic puede revelar poderes

Era la tarde y habían ido al parque. Esos niños se habian acomodado muy bien, sobre toda esa intrusa. Mariko no se despagaba de Chika y a este no parecia importarle, mas bien le gustaba, le agradaba esa niña, a pesar de que se hizo pasar por una falsa prima suya la familia de este no parecia darse cuenta de ello. Michiru los miró: Chika hamacaba a Mariko mientras esta reía. Congeniaban bien esos dos. Pero ella no podia evitar sentirse celosa, esa chiquilla estaba acaparando toda la atención de Chika.

Se dirigio hacia ellos .

-¿No crees que eres algo grande como para que él te este hamacando?-preguntó, enojada.

-¡Solo tengo siete años y no te incumbe , Estorbo!-contestó Mariko, molesta, mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Michiru, luego, volteo a verla con triunfo-¿No será que estas celosa?

-¡No!-gritó,sin evitar sonrojarse.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la niña con suficiencia.

-¡Chicos, el picnic esta listo!-gritó Koyomi, interrumpiendo la pelea.

-¡Genial!¡Vamos, Mariko!-gritó Chika.

Michiru los vio alejarse,tomados de la mano. Ambos reían. Chika sería buen padre algun dí pudo evitar sonrojarse y sacudió la cabeza para alejar raros pensamientos de su mente.

El sol se ocultaba y formaba un hermoso color anaranjado en el cielo, pero nadie se fijaba en eso. Todos charlaban y reian.

-La comida esta deliciosa, Yoimachi-dijo Shingo.

-Eso fue porque no cocino Michiru-comentó Chika.

Michiru no contestó, se limitó a mandarle una mirada ofensiva.

-¡Tienes toda la razón Chika!-río Mariko.

-No deberias burlarte Akatsuki,sobre todo sabiendo quien es ella.

-¡Sé perfectamente quien es ella y aprende a llamarme por mi nombre!

-¡Yo te llamó como quiera, Idiota!

-¡¿Que dijiste, Basura?

Shingo no contestó, levantó un trozo de pan dispuesto a arrojarselo a su compañera. Mariko lo miro,evidentemente divertida.

-¿Realmente vas a tirarme un pedazo de pan?¡Parece como si no me conocieras!-al decirlo 20 trozos mas de comida se elevaron-¡No comiences una guerra que no podras terminar!

Todos miraban asombrados. Chika y Michiru soltaron una exclamación. A Shito practicamente se le salieron los ojos, Koyomi igual con la diferencia de que ademas se le caia de la boca la fanta que habia estado tomando.

-¿Có-có-cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Michiru en cuanto recuperó el habla.

-¿Qué, esto?-preguntó Mariko desinteresada mientras veía los trozos de comida suspendidos por hilos invisibles-Ah, esto solo...

Un grito los despistó. Venía de la azotea de un edificio empresarial. Los ojos de Michiru se posaron en la azotea y lo vio ¡Un anillo negro! Señaló hacia alli y aviso a los demas de un nuevo zombie.

-¡Genial!¡Dinero!-gritó Chika mientras arrastraba a Michiru y Shito al interior del edificio.

-¡Oigan, esperennos!-gritó Shingo-¡Vamos Akatsuki!

-¡Tengan cuidado!-alertó Koyomi, al tiempo que veia a los niños alejarse.

Los tres (Shito,Gopher y Chika) al llegar a la azotea, vieron a la dueña de aquel grito, pero no sola. Un hombre la sostenia de la garganta mientras jugaba malevolamente con un cuchillo por el rostro de la joven, miró a los recien llegados, carne fresca, Lanzo a la mujer lejos y saltó hacia ellos. Estos lograron esquivarlo. Chika y Shito hicieron aparecer sus respectivas armas y se lanzaron a pelear, Mientras tanto, Michiru fue a socorrer a la mujer quien se había desmayado de los nervios. Los chicos intentaron varias veces herir gravemente al zombie pero este era muy rapido y esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. En un momento tomo a Shito y hundio la hoja de su cuchillo en el abdomen de este, aprovechando su dolor, le dio una tremenda patada y lo arrojo se lanzó al zombie, pero este rapidamente lo golpeo, tirandolo al suelo. Michiru fue a ayudarlo pero el hombre la agarró y la puso al lado de Chika, dispuesto a clavarselo , pero al intentar hacerlo una extraña fuerza se lo impidio.

-¡No permitire que les hagas daño!-grito una voz.

-Ustedes...-susurro Michiru.

-¡Ganemos dinero!-gritó Mariko y al instante 20 brazos invisibles salieron de ella, iluminados por la luz de las letras a las que daba la espalda. Corrio hacia el maniaco y con uno de sus brazos le hizo un gran tajo inclinado del hombro a la cintura.

Shingo trasformó su brazalete blanco en un arma y le disparo al zombie.Láser. El hombre hizo caso omiso a los disparos e intentó atacarlo. Pero un segundo antes de que el cuchillo le rebanara la cara, Mariko lo detuvo.

-¡Yo te cubro compañero!¡Vé a ayudarlos!-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

Shingo la miró y fue hacia Shito.

-Esa herida parece grave Shito, habra que avisarle a Yuuta para que te cure-luego mirando a los otros-¿Ustedes dos estan bien?

Chika y Michiru asintieron.

-¡No vale!¿Por que a Shito lo llamas por su nombre y a mi no?-protestó Mariko.

-¡Cállate!¡Encargate del zombie!

-¿Te refieres a este?-señalo la niña, a un zombie cortado por la mitad-ya no es problema, busquemos a Koyomi y vamos a casa.

Chika llevo el alma del zombie con su katana.

-Es cierto-habló Shingo-vamos a casa, ya es de noche.


End file.
